APOCALÍPTICO DÍA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Irónicamente siempre fue así, el bajando la cabeza con enredos emocionales a causa suya, y Murdoc observándolo como el ser más patético ante él, quien podía hacer y deshacer en su dominio. Gustándole raramente esa eterna situación al cabellos azules. (Murdocx2D)


_**Hola linduras. Esto esta basado en el ultimo día planeado de 2D (Canonmente) por el supuesto viaje a Marte en el 2024, que aparece en la revista oficial de Gorillaz.**_

 _ **Aviso de Oocs, jamás me imagine usar estos personajes y solo me base en lo que e leído de Distroyer y escuchado de parte de ella. Me disculpo infinitamente si ocupo mal un termino.**_

 _ **Gorillaz pertenece a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"APOCALÍPTICO DÍA"**

Bien dicen que no es bueno hacer planes porque nunca resultan como se cree, gran verdad que Stuart Harold Pot confirmó ese mismo día, el cual por irónico de la vida sería el ultimo de esta.

Tanto se había esforzado planeando el día perfecto, ese que sería su ultimo en la Tierra y probablemente por un mal aterrizaje... El último que vería. Murdoc fue claro en el pasado, compró esos boletos que le grito no ser reembolsables para ese viaje a Marte, hace casi siete años, puede ser el hecho de involucrarlo en algo que jamás estuvo de acuerdo fuese malo, pero al menos el satanista tuvo el detalle enorme de avisarle con años de anticipación. Así pudo planear el día final de la manera más perfecta (Según él).

Pero no contaba conque, ni la mitad de las cosas de su lista llegaría hacer.

Se la había pasado llorando en crisis casi todo el día, escuchando los álbumes pasados de la banda, hecho bolita en su cama, comiendo helado de vainilla, sonandose tantas veces la nariz hasta que le ardió a causa del llanto, las únicas cosas que logro hacer fueron despertar las tres veces planeadas y golpear el despertador hasta el punto de estropearlo a la tercera, así como ver las mentadas imágenes de los lugares por visitar en internet, luchando con su paciencia porque por algún motivo estaba lenta su conexión, terminando con dejarle mensajes a sus amigos... (Ah... Incluyamos el hecho que no los tiene, no quedando otro panorama de dejarlos a desconocidos al azar).

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Noodle y Russel, ya que ambos salieron quien sepa donde, no quería pensar mal de sus amigos, probablemente no sabían que día era hoy, aunque lo había marcado en el calendario de la sala... En fin, otra cosa que le llamo la atención era que Murdoc luego de golpearlo por no hacer sus tareas diarias en su drama, le prohibió donar sus ahorros a la caridad, realmente a nadie pero no le dio motivo alguno.

Luego de eso lo saco a empujones de la casa, lo obligo a él solo meter las maletas hechas en la cajuela del auto, y entrar aun lloriqueando al asiento trasero mientras el satanista conducía. Le dijo que partiría a la media noche al lugar predestinado para el viaje a Marte, no le especifico donde sería, solo que le haría el enorme favor de llevarlo haya.

2D no podía dejar de sollozar asustado todo el trayecto, cosa que Murdoc no soportaba, optando por ponerse unos audífonos silenciando ese patético sonido proveniente del dramático vocalista, se juraba que si incluso Noodle que es una chica estuviera en su situación se mantendría serena, cosa que 2D prácticamente rodaba con más lágrimas en esos asientos traseros, los cuales ahora por su misera culpa tendría que mandar a lavar.

El peliazul veía venir toda su vida resumida en los largos minutos del camino, como creció felizmente con sus padres, como se enamoro de la música durante el desarrollo de sus días, como vivió su noviazgo con una exquisita mujer que amo y termino tachada de puta por miles, como conoció luego de un accidente donde perdió más que dientes al sujeto que mancilló así como volvió exitosa su vida, todas las cosas locas y glamurosas que la fama de Gorillaz le entrego a sus días, toda la música que escribió y compartió con honores los micrófonos con verdaderas leyendas, y como Russel siempre fue la mezcla de amigo sensato y leal que necesito (Informamos que a él si le dejo un mensaje en su correo de voz), así como sonrió entre lágrimas al recordar a su pequeña Noodle y todo lo dulce que la banda a vivido con esa manifestación de alegría en sus retorcidas vidas.

Pero entre todo ese profundo pozo de recuerdos buenos y malos, los que más gobernaron fueron los que incluían a cierto maldito cabellos negros que lo jaló a los nueve niveles del infierno, y de alguna manera desquiciada enamoro.

Le costo tanto aceptarlo, le fue tan agrio digerirlo, se insulto tanto por semejante tontería que su traicionero corazón desarrollo.

¡¿Que tipo de enfermo masoquista podría enamorarse de quien lo trata peor que suela de zapato?!.

Fumado cupido que dispara con ojos vendados, maldecido síndrome de estocolmo que a ciencia cierta no estaba seguro si a partir de su obligatoria estadía en Plastic Beach se habrá desarrollado o vendría desde antes, irónicos los giros de la vida que se enamoró del sujeto que más de alguna vez odio, en el ayer admiro, luego detesto y termino en amor.

El algún instante los cautivaron sus ojos distintos pero con la misma intensidad, en algún momento cada fracción de su rostro y cuerpo lo sedujo, y en algún capitulo de su vida su simple voz dirigiéndose hacia él le entrego más que fama todo el universo en sus delgadas manos, en un segundo de alegrías suspiro sintiéndose dueño de un amor jamás vivido a tanta intensidad dentro suyo, pasando luego a tragar con amargura sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido.

Pasando más de una noche abrazando la almohada llorando, sintiendo la tortura de tener a quien amas tan cerca como a la vez tan lejos, teniendo las caricias y atenciones cálidas del líder de la banda solo en sus íntimos sueños, resignando a tan solo verlo a diario como su compañero (No llegando ni amigos, así que no le dejo un mensaje a este) suspirando a escondidas por los pasillos debido a su amor imposible, ahogando su dolor en la fiel amante música, sonriendo por momentos cuando Murdoc esta muy cerca o lo golpea ya que de alguna forma toca su cuerpo necesitado de él, y de alguna enferma manera le hace feliz que al menos obtenga eso de su ser.

Salio de sus pensamientos con unos toscos golpes en el vidrio de la ventana, asustándose y casi ahogándose con un gritito que dio, sobretodo por la cara molesta del satanista, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban de estacionados y Murdoc hace mucho que bajo del auto.

—¡Despierta puto Face!, ¡¿Que acaso crees que todos esperaran a que le ronque a tu culo las ganas de moverse?!.

Y hay estaba su Murdoc, tan mal hablado como siempre, tan tosco y bruto como ninguno, tan desconsiderado en no importarle su estado cercano a la muerte.

Curioso así como confuso que a pesar de eso, su imagen molesta al abrir la puerta, sacarlo de un tosco jalón del autor, observarlo con el ceño fruncido con esas par de joyas infernales de distinta tonalidad, se le hizo la imagen mas jodidamente hermosa.

No importaba si Murdoc lo veía como poca cosa temblando, si lo estaría insultando más en su menta al no dejar de sollozar, si el día estaba apuntó de terminar y quizás fuera la ultima vez que lo tuviese tan cerca... Al menos por esta vez necesitaba sacar eso que por años cayó.

Que más daba si lo mataba, si su muerte ya estaba escrita por un autor de humor negro llamado destino.

—Mudz sé que tendría motivos de sobra para odiarte, no solo me privates de tiempo de mi vida en estado vegetal, perdí mis dientes centrales y mis ojos no fueron los mismos de antes... Pero a pesar de todo eso y de como me tratas, los secuestros, los golpes junto a insultos, el constante repudio de tu parte yo...

Todo el tiempo había mantenido su cabeza baja, pintándose de un sonrojo rosa sobre sus pálidas mejillas, volteando de un lado a otro, perdiéndose en el calzado del piel verde en lugar que sus ojos.

Irónicamente siempre fue así, el bajando la cabeza con enredos emocionales a causa suya, y Murdoc observándolo como el ser más patético ante él, quien podía hacer y deshacer en su dominio. Gustándole raramente esa eterna situación al cabellos azules.

El pactado lo sostenía apretando sus hombros, cosa que 2D agradecía, ya que desde que lo saco del auto perdió el sentido de pisar el suelo.

Tenía tanto miedo y a la vez valor con lo que se avecinaba, como si estar a poco de morir le provocaba esta fuerza de hacer algo que fantasio por años.

—Te... Te... Te... Amo.

Con todo ese valor, la resiente adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo con esa confesión, un mar de sensaciones bañándolo a la vez que atormentando su estómago, el sonrojo quemándolo cuando levantó la mirada topándose con la del piel verde analizándolo, ya no molesto sino intrigado con su actitud, se atrevió, si que se atrevió, por primera y quizás única vez en su vida a aventurarse a un valle peligroso por su propia voluntad. No uno divertido lleno de zombies, uno escabroso y profundo en la locura de besar a tu verdugo.

Porque si, eso fue lo que hizo.

Besar lentamente al verdugo de su existir, uniendo sus finos labios con fríos contrarios, el sabor alcohol e infierno lo acogió, el delirio de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora lo gobernó, el atrevimiento de subir sus delgadas manos a acariciar los cabellos negros, comprobando por fin su secreta teoría que son suavesitos, se regocijo en el transcurso de sentir al satanista tensarse para poco a poco dejarse llevar, recibiéndolo una larga lengua pecaminosa castigando a la suya por tanto delito de su parte.

Stuart se sintió vibrar, se sintió pleno, se sintió viviendo más de cien años bien vividos en ese momento, estando entre bruscos brazos atrayéndolo más a un cuerpo condenado, explorando y dejando explorar un territorio nuevo resumiendo en labios perversos, maldijo esa boca que resulto tan adictiva y ahora no deseaba soltar.

Maldito aire indispensable para vivir, malditos minutos que no pudieron pasar a horas, maldito escenario perfecto que cruelmente se recordó no podría repetirse, malditas lágrimas que se derramaron por su rostro al recordarlo y cortar el beso, maldito Murdoc Niccals que lo enamoro más al abrir los ojos y contemblar un semblante entre extrañado y perverso, en esos ojos que queman y esa sonrisa que envenena.

—No te conocía esas Faceache, pero te diré que me gusto.

Soltó sonrojando más al vocalista.

—Aunque no escuche ni mierda de lo que dijites antes.

Y 2D noto que Murdoc se mantuvo con los infelices audífonos todo este tiempo, retirándoselos hasta ahora, no teniendo tiempo de decir o hacer ningún reproche por el músico no habré terminado de hablar aun.

—Oh por cierto.

Lo sintió apartase como si nada de él, caminando de nuevo al frente del auto para conducir, 2D sabia que esa sería la despedida y solo le quedo verlo aun sonrojado abrazándose solo, el frió de la noche choco con lo contrario de su cuerpo ardiendo con lo anterior.

—Los boletos si resultaron ser reembolsables.

Y toda la sensación semi mágica pasada... ¡Paso a una gran ira en el cabellos azulados!.

—¡¿Que?!.

Y su macabro verdugo entraba de lo más tranquilo al vehículo, dando un par de carcajadas muy similar al propio lucifer.

—¡Murdoc grandisimo cabrón!, ¡¿Todo este tiempo sabías eso y solo me estuvites torturando con la idea de dejar la Tierra y morir?!, ¡¿Como puedes ser tan hijo puta de hacer algo así?!.

La verdad esa pregunta no tenía coherencia alguna, bien debería saber a estás alturas que para Murdoc no existían los limites con su extenso currículum pasado.

—¡AAAAAH!.

2D apretó sus huesudos puños molesto como pocas veces, pateando el suelo, notando hasta ahora que se encontraban a unas calles de su casa... El maldito de Murdoc solo lo llevó conduciendo a ningún lugar aparente dando vueltas para hacer más realista lo de dejarlo al sitio de despegó (Y por estar tan ocupado llorando no lo noto), todo había válido la pena para reírse como lo hacia ahora.

El vocalista se encontraba más rojo por rabia y a su vez un nuevo sonrojo, todo porque esa risa cínica le provocaba en este instante enojo y más amor por su atormentador, adoraba tanto cuando se desataba riendo como niño travieso por cualquier situación.

—¡Jajaja!, ¡Mejor ya déjate de tus nenerias y entra al auto!, ¡Jajaja!.

No se negaría que le provoco otro nuevo cosquilleo su tono de orden entre agrado hacia él, pero seguía molesto y algo triste no solo por el engaño, sino también que dentro de si tenía la ilusión de ir a Marte.

Ya que, resoplo y entro en el asiento trasero dando un azote a la puerta del auto, cruzo sus brazos siendo torturado todo el camino de vuelta, debido que el maldito de Murdoc no habiéndose quedado con su maldad, le tiro besos junto a lamerse los labios y levantarle una ceja, por el espejo del vehículo por todo el trayecto, asiendo que su sonrojo cada vez aumentara de tonalidad.

Murdoc ya le hacia la vida imposible desde siempre, pero esta vez lo multiplicaría con una mayor tortura, pero de nuevo el pensamiento masoquista de disfrutar esa tortura que a diferencia de las otras poseía placer, lo estremecía, dándole incluso esperanzas a su corazón enamorado que en algún punto ese condenado que deformo sus días para bien o para mal, llegase a corresponder sus sentimientos que ya no debería guardar, saliendo algo bueno de esto.

Una sonrisa adorable adorno su lindo rostro, soñando despierto con la llegada de ese día, donde Murdoc Niccals lo tomase en serio y se enamorara la cuarta parte de como perdidamente lo esta él.

Ignorando por desgracia el gruñido que salió de los pecaminosos labios verdes, al dueño de ellos haber visto esa cautivadora sonrisa hermosa en los labios de ese tonto, se miraba tan tierno que logro sonrojarlo, cosa que lo irrito ya que aun siendo ajeno a los pensamientos del contrario, presintió cercano ese apocalíptico día.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Se cree que Disney compro Fox, Star volvio con Tom, Arnold beso de su gusto a Helga, Pikachu habló, Keef ignoró a Zim en el cómic, Spiderman abrazo a Deadpool, LagrimasSolitarias escribió y público yaoi... Cosas insólitas (Y varias mágicas otras de súper miedo) que han pasado este año... Todo prueba que es tan cercano el fin de todo lol.**_

 _ **Jajaja ok ya XD bueno las personas que me conocen saben que no tengo gustos yaoi, no soy fan a esta pareja, ni en si me podría considerar a la banda, pero conosco a la mayor fan en el universo de ella, la cual me mantiene al tanto de su cingular y deleitoso mundo. Y esa misma fan y leyenda en IZ, que me etiquetó en una imagen donde debía contestar en 5 minutos o le debía un fic lol tuve la opción de Flug y Demencia de Villanos o este par, y como lo otro habría sido muy fácil me decidí por esto, además sé de sobra que esta es la verdadera pareja favorita de Distroyer \^0^/ (Después de esto mas te vale complacer mis fetiches con látigos lol).**_

 _ **¿Y que tal para una no del gremio? XD gracias por leer, linduras.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_


End file.
